1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and processes for treating an aneurysm, and more particular to an endovascular system and process for collapsing an aneurysm.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Aneurysm treatments have been proposed using a wide variety of processes and devices, which have enjoyed various levels of success and acceptance. Such systems and processes include aneurysm clips, intravascular coils, intravascular injections, detachable intravascular balloons, and the like.
These prior devices, however, have proven to be difficult to employ, oftentimes do not lend themselves to deployment in all sizes of aneurysms, can be imprecise in their deployment, their installation can be very time consuming, risk rupture of the aneurysm because they increase its size, can risk recanalization and/or migration of the device in the patient's vasculature, and may not treat the mass effect that the aneurysm may have caused. Furthermore, the present of adhesions in the aneurysm makes it difficult to collapse the aneurysm. There therefore remains an unmet need in the art for systems and processes which do not suffer from one or more of these deficiencies.